


The Worst Partner

by TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids talking about emotions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, Gavin Reed is a dumbass, I promise the rest of the fic will be fluffier than this slightly violent first chapter, M/M, RK900 doesn't know how to people, RK900 is called Richard, Richard is a psychopath, Threats of violence in the first chapter, concerned connor, everyone is a bit shit at them overall though, first time properly writing Reed900 as anything but a background ship, humans talking about emotions, idiots to lovers, it's gonna cause some problems, it's gonna divulge into the fluff zone pretty sharpish, slowburn, some minor HankCon in the background, they make it work between them, this is getting real fluffy real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon/pseuds/TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon
Summary: Gavin has been seething about androids but keeping his mouth shut for the sake of his job. It all changes when he's partnered with Connor's psychotic twin, Richard, who has a way of getting under his skin like no-one else can.Will they learn to put there differences aside and work together? It's fanfiction, you do the math.[Some threats of violence in the first chapter that aren't acted upon, the rest of this is soft af]
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 85
Kudos: 343





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - this chapter contains threats of violence - although they are not acted upon.

Gavin couldn't get his head around it. There was something about him, right there, on the tip of his tongue, that he couldn't place.

RK900, or 'Richard', as he now requested he was called, wasn't right. And Gavin couldn't figure out why. By all accounts he was hardly a fan of androids. The minute Connor showed up at the precinct he was hostile and aggressive towards him without a second thought. He was only surprised when the rest of the precinct didn't treat him with the same vitriol as Gavin did. Only then did he question his own behaviour - maybe he _was_ being a dick, more so than normal. But it was a fleeting feeling that passed just as quickly as it had come and he found himself becoming, if anything, _more_ scathing of the android detective. He'd even managed to get Hank, resident alcoholic and all-round disaster to warm to him. Hank, with his anti-android slogans plastered on his desk for everyone to see. Hank, who hadn't had a partner, or even a _friend_, in years. Maybe some people found it sweet, or heartwarming. Gavin just found it creepy. Kind of sad, if anything.

So when the android revolution broke out and President Warren declared them a free people, with rights and all, Gavin had to hold his tongue. Fowler had pulled everyone who hadn't bailed out of Detroit during the riots into a meeting, insisting that as upholders of the law in the city where it all happened, they had to be the ones leading the change. He made it _crystal fucking clear_ that everyone was to suck it up and accept this new world, whether they liked it or not. Whether Fowler's gaze lingered on him or it was just projection on his own part he wasn't sure, but Gavin was hardly going to lose his job over some fuckin' bots. All things considered, he actually kind of liked his job. Happened to think he wasn't that bad at it.

So he sucked it up. When Connor returned to the precinct as a fully fledged Detective, _without_ the android uniform, Gavin raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Over time, he even found himself admitting to himself that Connor wasn't a half-bad Detective - not that he'd ever say it to anyone out loud. He mostly stayed out of his way, avoiding the kitchen when he was in there making coffee for Hank (had anyone actually told him that he wasn't a slave anymore? The old man could get his own coffee!), maintaining minimal interaction with him on cases where their paths crossed. Over time, his animosity towards Connor matched his animosity towards everyone else he worked with - and if that wasn't equal fuckin' rights, then he didn't know what was. Gavin Reed couldn't be fucked with most people - and that feeling extended to Connor just as it did everyone else.

He'd been perfectly content moving through life as he had. More than happy doing his job without a partner, only breaking the rule to occasionally work a case with Tina. He didn't _need_ a partner - he'd gotten this far without one and his numbers checked out. He got the job done as good as anyone else did.

So when Fowler called him in to announce that not only was he now getting a partner, but that partner was a _fuckin' android_, and even fuckin' better that android was an exact replica of _Connor_...well, no-one could be surprised when Gavin lost his shit. Fowler combatted every one of his complaints with a solution - no, he wasn't some lackey he'd need to train because the RK900 was even more advanced than Connor. No, he _wasn't_ being punished because having a partner was a good thing and plenty of people in the precinct would be thrilled to have a partner, no less a highly-advanced android partner.

"Then make someone else team up with the tin-can!" Gavin had snapped, before Fowler replied with a stern warning that Gavin only half listened to but vaguely recalled the use of the phrases '_reputation_', '_disciplinary_' and '_final warning_'. So he piped down, yet again, storming out of the office without another word said. He barely had time to process the meeting, certainly not to do as intended and dive outside for a smoke (a habit he rarely indulged in - the half-carton of cigarettes in his desk drawer were for emergencies only) because who was stood at his desk but Connor 2.0 in the flesh. Fuckin' _fantastic_.

The first thing Gavin noticed was that the RK900 was almost _exactly_ like Connor whilst simultaneously being _nothing_ like Connor. It was eerie, how alike they looked, yet this bot carried itself like a fuckin' high-class attorney. Where Connor was soft around the edges, designed to '_adapt to the human condition_' or whatever it was he always said, this guy was clearly built to intimidate. He was all stern features and sharp edges; his cheekbones hollower, his eyes narrower, his expression harder. His face seemed to say '_try me, I fucking dare you'_, a challenge Gavin found himself immediately wanting to tackle.

The android barely moved an inch when Gavin squared up to him within a moment of meeting him, acting more like a feral animal than a human if he was being honest with himself. He called him a '_plastic prick_' and a '_waste of space_', letting him know that he didn't want a partner full stop, no less an android one. The droid had simply raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he'd ranted and raved. Unable to provoke a reaction and running out of steam, Gavin swore under his breath before stalking to the side of his desk, nearly ripping the drawer from its hinges as he opened it, pulling out the carton of cigarettes before storming across the bullpen to the door.

He didn't need this _shit_. He did his job and he did it _well_. No-one could say that he didn't. So maybe he was hostile to anyone who came within two inches of him, so _what_? It didn't stop him closing cases and it wasn't in his job description to be fucking _nice_. So why the fuck was he being lumped with a partner like he couldn't do his job just fine on his own?

"I was told you were intelligent, yet here you are willfully damaging your lungs," came a voice from behind him, making Gavin near enough shoot right out of his skin.

Of course the bot had followed him. In an attempt to minimise the obvious startle it had given him, Gavin turned around and shrugged his shoulders. "What the fuck is it to you?"

"Smoking impacts your physical health in a way that could be detrimental to your ability to solve a case. I was somewhat hoping you'd be able to keep up with me if we have to chase a suspect. Unlikely if you're filling your lungs with poison."

He really was nothing like Connor, the words coming out with an almost sneering tone. Gavin slowly moved closer to the android where he stood, hands clasped behind his back, pose rigid and unsurprisingly robotic. As he grew closer, Gavin took a deep drag on his cigarette, eyes trained on the android as he raised a hand to lift the cigarette from his lips, blowing smoke across his face as he glared at cold, soulless eyes.

"Maybe I'll break your legs so you can't keep up with me. I could say it was a suspect. Anti-android crime _is_ on the rise."

The thing didn't even blink, didn't even show a hint of emotion. Weren't they all supposed to be deviant by now? Shouldn't this thing at least be a little scared?

"That would be unfortunate for you, given my inbuilt visual and audio processors. I'm sure the Captain would _love_ to see footage of you assaulting an android."

Gavin huffed, turning his head away sharply before taking another drag on his cigarette as he paced away from evil Connor. Why had he assumed the thing would be as fragile and sensitive as Connor, despite looking anything but? He took a moment to consider his options, but was rudely pulled from his thoughts by the feeling of firm, ice cold fingers gripping at his throat, pushing him back against a wall.

He gasped as he tried to push back, the android holding him firmly in place by the neck. He could feel the constriction of muscles, the feeling of a solid palm pushing into his throat as his breathing grew faster. He tried to speak, but he couldn't summon the air to say anything, instead attempting to claw the hand away with his fingertips, his body frantically spasming beneath him. The cigarette fell from his lips as he flustered, but was caught effortlessly by the android, who held it between his free fingertips with poise. He looked across as the android held him in place, and if anything his expression looked impassive and almost..._bored_?

"I, on the other hand, could suffocate you here and now, dispose of your body and no-one would ever suspect a thing."

The RK900 leaned in closer, his voice low and deep. Gavin felt the reverberations of the syllables as he continued to speak.

"I can turn off my audio and visual processors, or better yet, I can erase the footage. I can access all cameras inside and outside of the precinct. I can even alter the timestamps on the footage to make it look as though you walked in and out at a totally different time. I happen to know you came out here for a cigarette yesterday, so all I would need to do is loop the footage of you stubbing out your cigarette off-camera over _there_-" the android motioned his head to the trash can a few metres away "-and by all accounts it would appear you'd just wandered off. I'd of course dispose of your body somewhere it could be found to align with the narrative of my choosing."

Gavin continued to gasp for air as the android spoke, tilted his head to the side as he seemingly contemplated his options.

"I could make it look like suicide. It's overwhelmingly common for men your age, especially within law enforcement. Maybe you got into a scuffle with some criminals and they simply overpowered you. _Or_…" 

He paused, returning his gaze to Gavin before tightening his grip on his neck, squeezing ever so slightly, leaving Gavin to wheeze as he struggled to breathe even more.

"...maybe I make it look like an unfortunate accident. Autoerotic asphyxiation would be an incredibly _embarrassing_ way to go. I could leave you in a seedy club somewhere, with your pants down and your eyes bulging out of their sockets. Maybe that's where it all went wrong for you. I'm sure your colleagues would be _devastated_."

He lifted his free hand up to take a drag from the still-lit cigarette, before sighing, clouding Gavin's vision with smoke.

"_Or_..." He removed the hand gripping Gavin's throat suddenly, causing him to fall choking to the ground, coughing and spluttering.

"...you could act like less of an insufferable _child_ and more like a member of law enforcement. And I could spend my time doing more stimulating things than speculating how to dispose of a body." The RK900 took a step back, hands resting by his side comfortably, as though he hadn't nearly fucking strangled someone.

"Do we understand one another?"

"Y-yeah," Gavin croaked, raising a shaky hand up to his neck, fingers hovering as he felt the ghost of a burning sensation where cold fingers had gripped his trachea, a burning sensation sitting uncomfortably in his throat.

"Good. I look forward to working with you, Detective Reed."

The RK900 stepped back, flicking the cigarette into the bin without even glancing at it. And with that he was gone, leaving Gavin crumpled and wheezing on the sidewalk.

Definitely something wrong with that fuckin' android.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has some thoughts on Richard's methods of maintaining diplomacy with his partner.

"I don't think that was the most diplomatic way of resolving the issue, Richard."

He'd barely made it through the Precinct reception before he was cornered by Connor, a furrowed expression deepening across his brow. Connor never seemed to be especially pleased with his behaviour, this was just another instance of their misaligned methodology. 

"How would you have proposed I deal with him then?" Richard countered. 

The wrinkling of skin between his predecessors brows tightened, another sign of annoyance from a being that had no need to demonstrate physical emotional cues to get his point across when he was talking to another android. 

"Well, without so much..._violence_, for starters."

If Richard was human, he would have rolled his eyes. "I was simply communicating with him in a language he _understands_." 

"Did you consider talking to him first?"

"How far did that get you, Connor?" He snapped. The RK800 bristled at that, darting his gaze elsewhere momentarily before replying.

"At first I was unsuccessful, but I have managed to develop an amicable relationship with him over time. _Without_ the need for violence." 

"I don't have time to play around with your delicate methods of communication. I came here to do a job and I'd like to do it. He simply has to learn his place a little bit quicker. I'm sure my methods made my point perfectly clear."

"I don't doubt that," Connor huffed under his breath, "But it's still not the right way to do things. I understand you're new to this but we're in a delicate enough position with humans as it is. Right now, it's vital that we act appropriately. All eyes are on our people right now - we need to help ease in the continued coexistence of humans and androids. Provoking violence is not going to help our cause." 

Connor reshuffled his feet to adjust his stance, placing his hands in his pockets. It was clear the android had rather taken to his new place amongst humans, having previously confided in Richard that he was attempting to develop more human characteristics to put his colleagues and peers at ease. Richard wondered if this was true, or if Connor just liked playing pretend-human. 

"I'm not here to make friends, Connor." Richard warned.

"You don't have to be his friend. Just...act _appropriately_. Maybe don't threaten to murder your partner on the first day." 

Now Richard was the one furrowing his brow, a look of clear irritation crossing his face. "I'm starting to get the feeling this is less about the coexistence of our species and more about _your_ reputation."

Connor tensed up. "How so?"

"Well, I assume my behaviour could reflect poorly on you. Humans are, after all, simple creatures. We may not be completely identical, but I imagine to the majority of the department we look the same. Even if they are able to successfully identify us as individuals, my actions could cause a more negative reflection on your character, or their perception of it amongst our peers. We are the same model - the assumption could be that we share the same character traits."

"I doubt anyone would think that." Connor murmured, his confidence and bravado clearly knocked by the current line of questioning. 

"You'd be surprised how easy to read humans can be. And you forget how easy to read _you_ are. It's clear you've made a cosy little spot for yourself here. Plenty of friends, the respect of your colleagues...I understand why you might be threatened by my arrival."

"I'm not threatened by you, Richard!" Connor snapped, crossing his arms. 

"You're threatened by the negative connotations that may come from my actions. I understand." Richard shrugged his shoulders, turning on his heel to return to his desk. He didn't have time to placate Connor's anxieties.

"_Please_, Richard. Just...think about it a little more." Connor called out in exasperation. 

Richard didn't reply, instead continuing on his steady path to his desk. When he arrived he could see that Reed had not yet returned - of course, he hadn't noticed him walking past during his discussion with Connor. Good. That allowed him some time to settle in and start working. He didn't need the Detective's assistance right away. He didn't need the Detective's assistance full-stop.

As he began scanning the database with ease, researching a suspect for a case they'd been assigned, he found himself..._distracted_. Not a feeling he'd had many experiences with so far during his brief life as a Deviant. His deviancy itself had been a casual affair; Connor grabbed his wrist, told him to wake up and that was that. Often he wondered what would have caused him to go Deviant if it hadn't been for Connor - would he still be nothing but an empty machine? 

He mused on his earlier encounter with the Detective - it had been twenty-three minutes since their altercation outside and he'd yet to return to his desk. Perhaps he'd just gone home. Had he been too much? Richard wasn't one for guilt or remorse - sometimes he wondered if he was Deviant at all, so lacking he often seemed in the common emotional traits of his peers. He didn't feel any concern or worry towards the Detective - he would be fine, the only injury sustained his wounded pride. Rather, he found himself contemplating Connor's words - perhaps violence wasn't the smartest solution to the issue at hand if he wanted to integrate into his new workplace. He was hardly interested in becoming buddy-buddy with his colleagues like his predecessor was, but he could see that an amicable demeanour could benefit his position at the precinct.

Richard had struggled like many of his kind readjusting in society as a newly freed being, but not in the same way as most. Unlike other androids, immediately overwhelmed by a range of complex emotions, he barely felt any different. His Cyberlife orders had disappeared from his primary objectives and the eerie presence of his handler Amanda along with them. It was comforting, the freedom it gave him - and Richard had spent plenty of time exploring new interests and hobbies before he'd eventually decided that a career in law enforcement was still something he held an interest in. 

But when it came to emotions...the most he felt was frustration and exasperation at an absolute push. Perhaps the occasional burst of pride. He looked at androids like Connor, so driven by their emotions and wondered why he wasn't the same way. He didn't feel love or affection towards anyone or anything - he tolerated, at best. He didn't feel concern or worry towards others or himself. He'd yet to experience what could be considered anger. 

At first, this had frustrated Richard. He'd spent time with countless androids, asking them about their experiences and feelings and each time he found himself walking away from the conversation unfulfilled - he was not like them. He'd soon come to accept this was just who he was.

If he was a true Deviant, he should feel some guilt or remorse - either for Detective Reed or Connor - but he didn't. He wasn't completely clueless; he could understand that he _should_ feel these things, even if he didn't. Perhaps he should start taking these things into consideration, acting as though he did feel guilt. That was probably what Connor meant by acting appropriately. 

Richard was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely noticed when Detective Reed shuffled back to his desk, slumping into his chair without breathing a word. The silence in the space was palpable and it was clear the rest of the precinct felt a measure of discomfort over their disagreement, even if they hadn't witnessed its full conclusion. Clearly it was out of character for Gavin Reed to return following an argument with a silent look of defeat, judging by the curious expressions around the room. Richard paused momentarily, contemplating his options, before skirting his chair sideways and leaning his head around the computer monitor to face a bemused and clearly alarmed Gavin.

"Welcome back, Detective. I've made some headway on our upcoming cases. I'm sending the files to your computer now. I suggest we begin by visiting the witness from case #348. If you're in agreement, we can leave now." 

There was a momentary pause which hung in the air; Gavin tensed when Richard spoke, his teeth gritted as though he was contemplating his answer. While his expression did not soften, he did eventually nod. "Whatever. Let's go."

Richard found the corner of his right lip quirking up into what could be considered a smile, or perhaps even a smirk. Maybe his methods had been unconventional, but he was certain now he'd made a lasting impression on the Detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your positive feedback on the first chapter, I really appreciate the comments! I'm naff at having a regular posting schedule but I'm working on chapter 3 as we speak. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new partners work their first case together and it's not all that bad.

"So what are we looking at."

The RK900 took a few measured steps towards the body, his posture rigid, hands clasped behind his back. "Derek Mason, fifty-three. Unmarried, without children. His current workplace is listed as Rick's Garage, holding the position of a Mechanic which he's maintained for the past four years and five months."

"Criminal record?"

"Negative. Although it's worth noting that his place of work has been subject to some investigations around tax evasion and fraud in the last six months."

Gavin hummed under his breath, circling the body that lay before them in a crumpled pile. "Interesting. Cause of death?"

"Strangulation. There's a partial fingerprint I've been able to extract from his shoulder that doesn't match his, however the lack of prints on his neck suggests the perpetrator wore gloves. There are traces of cotton suggesting these were just standard winter gloves, hardly the go-to choice of a seasoned killer. It's likely this was a crime of passion, unplanned, by someone who likely hasn't killed before."

"Could be. Or could just be a fuckin' idiot who wears the wrong kind of gloves not knowing they'd leave trace evidence. You'd be surprised how many people watch one episode of NCIS and think they understand just how to get away with a crime." 

The bot was silent for a moment, no doubt running a search on his admittedly dated reference. 

"You could be right. The assumption that strangulation always equates to a personal crime is somewhat outdated, the killer could have chosen this method for its convenience. Disposing of a pair of gloves is far easier than disposing of a weapon. Less messy too."

Did the droid just fuckin'..._agree_ with him? 

"Uh, exactly. Anything else I need to know?"

"No. No signs of forced entry, so likely the victim knew the perpetrator and let them into their apartment willingly. There is no DNA evidence at the scene we can use to identify the perpetrator."

Gavin found himself marginally thankful for that. He'd heard Hank chastising Connor plenty of times for sticking DNA evidence in his mouth and that was not something he wanted to deal with. 

"Don't you guys have some kind of...robot sixth sense for this kind of thing?" Gavin waved his hands as though this would further explain his point. "Like, you can see what happened leading up to the crime?"

"I assume you mean my pre-construction software." The android gave a curt nod of acknowledgement, his expression betraying no emotion. "I've already submitted my findings to the Coroner for confirmation, but I suppose I can demonstrate if you like." 

"Well, yeah," Gavin drawled, near enough rolling his eyes as he frowned. "I'm on the case too. I ought to know what kind of conclusions you're drawin'. Don't want you dragging my name through the mud because you've made a bad take."

The android gave him a look that sat somewhere between exasperation and amusement, before waving a hand up to project a screen before the Detective. A holographic projection of the crime scene appeared, showing their dearly departed victim slumped on the ground

"Our victim was unaware of the threat that befell him. The perpetrator, someone he knew and felt comfortable with, was let into the apartment with no objections." Their previously motionless figure now stood at the door of the apartment, opening it for a shadowy figure of indistinguishable identity. "They both made their way into the kitchen here, Mr. Mason fixing his guest a drink. When his back was turned, the killer made his move."

The shadowy figure moved silently closer to the victim, surprising them as they turned back around, gripping at their throat. "These markings on the floor are from the glass he was preparing hitting the ground as Mr. Mason struggled to escape his attacker," The android motioned to the minor scrapes across the kitchen floor, marks Gavin had assumed were not active parts of the crime scene. "The perpetrator likely cleared up the glass and removed the evidence from the scene, although there are some minuscule shards of glass embedded in these indentations." 

Gavin crouched down to squat, moving a hand instinctively to run along the scrapes. He glanced up at the android, silently willing him to continue. The RK900 looked back at him with an indistinguishable expression.

"He did however, fail to remove the half-empty glass of Bourbon from the kitchen counter. While this may not be classed as evidence in the traditional sense, as the only fingerprints on it are the victims, I do have some thoughts on the significance of this." He quirked his head to the side, eyeing Gavin as though asking for his approval. Which was surprisingly polite, given almost all of their previous encounters.

"Shoot."

The android moved towards the counter, lifting the bottle delicately in his hands as he thumbed across the label absent-mindedly. "The evidence suggests this bottle was unopened prior to the undetermined guests visit. It is also a relatively expensive brand - $78.99 approximate retail value - surprising, given the meagre salary Mr. Mason was earning. Not the kind of drink you would serve to a casual acquaintance." He paused, for dramatic effect, or to clear his android throat, Gavin wasn't sure. "I believe Mr. Mason had reason to celebrate and was willing to share whatever good fortune he'd come into with his guest. It seems likely given the recent investigations surrounding the garage that this crime was in relation to these activities, it could be that our victim was involved somehow and was killed to cover something up, or to tie up a loose end. Although as of yet I'm unsure of the specifics as well as how this celebration is connected to the crime, if at all."

Gavin contemplated the information for a moment before bouncing back on the heels of his feet, resting his hands on his thighs for balance as he rose to stand. Brushing his hands down his jeans, he ran the facts over in his mind again. While it wasn't necessarily hard evidence, the bot did have a good point. But it was a hunch.

"Okay. Let's reach out to his closest friends and family, find out if there was a reason for him to celebrate and we'll go from there. It's a start, but it's a hunch, I don't want us getting too tied up into creating a narrative with this when it may not lead us to the perpetrator. If the friends and family don't give us any leads, we move on." 

The android nodded, a look of slight surprise crossing his face, as though he hadn't expected Gavin to consider his idea worth some merit. He might be a dick, but he wasn't one to ignore a valid idea when it came to working a case. 

"Understood, Detective. Although I should point out that my current 100% success rate dictates that my 'hunches' as you call them are much more valid than those of a humans."

"Do you want me to bench your idea?" Gavin shot.

"No."

"Then don't be a dick about it. _Jesus_." Gavin turned sharply on his heels, too quickly to spot the sudden grin that fell across the androids face. 

\---

"Hey, Tin-Can. We might have something."

If he were human, Richard would have rolled his eyes at the name, but instead he chose not to rise to it, the words of Connor scattering across his vision like a warning. 

"Define '_something_', Meat Sack."

Gavin went slack-jaw at that. "Meat Sack. Fuckin'..." He seemed to think better of it, mumbling under his breath before continuing. "I got Tina to chat to Mason's neighbour. Seems he didn't keep a lot of friendly company, didn't have guests round often. He remembers a dark-haired guy, average build coming into the complex the afternoon of the crime, but doesn't recall where he went. Typically they don't have CCTV, but he gave us a description."

"It's a start," Richard drawled. "Anything else?"

"We've got a friend of Mason's who's willing to speak to us. A buddy he used to watch the football with, Joey Herne."

"When are we bringing him in for questioning?"

"He's already on his way. So get your game face on."

Richard turned to the Detective, quizzical. "You won't be attending?"

Gavin coughed out a laugh, leaning back on his chair. "Not nervous are you? Don't freak out Toaster, I'll be on the other side of the glass. Your hunch, so you're leading on the interview."

"Understood." Richard straightened his tie, before making his way to the interview room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to throw in some actual case-chatter because I have a bad habit of avoiding actual story and getting tied down in the emotional detail, something I'm trying to work on. 
> 
> Kudos, comments and subs as always are super appreciated and fuel my writing. Feel free to follow me over on Tumblr, I'm @intrasomnium on there 👋


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought these two were starting to get along better? Hmm. 
> 
> *points at sign that says '0 days since our last incident'*

"I was simply trying to get a straight answer out of him."

"That doesn't mean you can fuckin' rip into him like that, Jesus! He's not a suspect!"

"He was evading our answers. It's perjury to deceive a member of law enforcement." 

Gavin let out a low deep breath, moving a hand up to his forehead in exasperation. When he'd let the android do the questioning of their character witness, he hadn't expected him to go into full _interrogation mode_. The witness had left the precinct in a huff, demanding a lawyer if the line of questioning was implying he was a suspect, which Gavin had vehemently assured he was not.

"Look." Gavin took a step forward, taking a breath as he tried his best to think of how to best phrase what he was about to say. "The way you went in on him like that pretty much guarantees us getting no useful information from him now. If you always go in on the offensive, the witnesses won't cooperate."

"I was perfectly polite until he started avoiding my questions," the android huffed. "I hardly see what the issue is here."

"Ugh," Gavin signed. "Look, humans are…_sensitive_." He was sure he heard the android murmur 'no shit' under his breath, but he chose to ignore it. "If you get someone's guard up from the word go they are not gonna cooperate. You have to at least try to be a bit fuckin' polite before you up the ante, you know?"

The RK900 took a measured step towards the Detective, arms clasped firmly across his chest. A defensive stance if there ever was one. "I seem to recall you having your guard up when we met earlier this morning." 

Gavin gulped. "That's fuckin' different and you know it."

"How so?" The android quirked his head to the side, beginning to circle the man. Gavin couldn't help but feel like he was prey being sized up by a predator. He chose his next words carefully.

"This guy is a member of the public, doing us a favour by helping with the case. He doesn't have to help us. You've gotta treat these people with a bit of decency."

"Was I not attempting to be helpful by enrolling in law enforcement? By all accounts, it seems you've been a stain on this department for a while. By taking you on as a partner I'm simply helping the department fine-tune its reputation. Additionally, by improving your reputation you only look to see the benefits. Explain to me again, Detective Reed, how this is not doing anyone '_a favour_'." He emphasized his point by bending his fingers into quotation marks.

"You make it sound like you had a fuckin' choice to take me on." Gavin found himself seething. 

"I did." 

"You _what_?" 

"You heard me correctly." The android preened. "The Captain put forward a number of Detectives for me to partner with. I chose you for two reasons: for your stellar arrest record, and for your poor reputation. I only want to work with the _best_, Detective," he punctuated his last point with a fixed stare, "but I also quite revel in a challenge. So partnering with you seemed to be the logical choice." 

Gavin huffed as he took a step forward, raising his gaze to match the androids who looked at him with an expression that sat somewhere between indifference and displeasure. "I'm not a fuckin' task to be completed, you got that?" He sneered. "If you think you can change the way I act you've got another thing coming. You're right about my stellar arrest record, I get shit _done_. Without anyone else's help. I've not had a partner since I was a rookie and that ain't gonna change, android or human."

The android took another step forward, until they were almost nose-to-nose, the RK900 hovering a few centimetres above him in height. Gavin wasn't intimidated. He _wasn't_. "Then tell me, Detective Reed. What makes you think you can change _my_ behaviour?"

Gavin was stumped at that, making a noise somewhere between a scream and a curse, throwing his arms in the air. "Fuckin'...fine, forget it!" He moved quickly backwards, pacing angrily away from the android, the bane of his life. Jesus Christ, he'd not even worked a full day with him yet and he'd already been assaulted and verbally pissed on. What a fuckin' life. 

"Consider it forgotten," he heard the bot call from behind him. Fuckin' _Christ._

\-- 

Despite their numerous altercations, Richard considered his first day at the Detroit Police Department to have been a _resounding_ success. While his predecessor no doubt disagreed, he felt confident he was wearing Detective Reed down with every moment they worked together. He'd proven he was a perfectly competent member of the Force, and had enough quick-wit and attitude to rival the foul-mouthed Detective. 

The weeks following had continued to see substantial improvements. It was clear that despite their many heated arguments, they worked well together. Richard put this down to his conditioning of his partner; had he acted meek and submissive in their initial encounter, he doubted the human would have any real respect for him. As it stood, it seemed the man found him infuriating and frustrating, but more or less respected - at least, as much as Gavin could hold respect for someone. 

He'd not mentioned his distaste for having a partner in some time, nor had he made quite as many threats on his person, although the usual insults and rude gestures continued. Richard had taken to calling him '_meat sack', 'flesh suit'_ and other such names to combat the Detective's use of phrases such as _'tin can_' and _'toaster'_. This did seem to have them at something of an amicable stalemate. 

Richard found himself almost revelling in these name-calling contests - he'd grown used to being greeted with an insult in the morning, a vast improvement to the silence and scowls he was initially subjected to. The human had also given up making suggestions about his behaviour and how to do his job, a development Richard was pleased with. It had slowed them down on numerous occasions, creating unnecessary conflict. Besides, he had enough '_suggestions_' from Connor, who seemed overall bemused and confused by the improved relations between himself and Reed. He regularly noted that he _'did not understand'_ their aggressive camaraderie but was happy they'd learned to work together in some capacity nonetheless. 

Overall, things were looking positive. They'd closed a number of cases together to an exceptionally high quality, and Richard felt a rather uncommon swelling of pride with these, especially when receiving the praise of others in the Force - although he did not show these traits outwardly. It was on one such occasion almost a month after their partnership had begun, that Richard was surprised to receive a compliment from Detective Reed.

"Hey, Tin Can. Nice work today." The pat on the shoulder he got, fleeting that it was, left a strange feeling in Richard's core that he had difficulty diagnosing. He eventually settled on pride, and left it at that. 

"Just doing my job, Detective."

Gavin chuckled at that, an unusual sound but one that wasn't unwelcome. "Yeah, but it feels good to put fuckers like that away. Plus, you almost pulling that guys arm off when he tried to make a break for it was fuckin' _funny_."

Richard wasn't sure anyone else in the precinct would see the humour in it, but he found himself glad that Gavin saw the funny side of it. Richard didn't consider himself to be perverse or sadistic, but he had to admit there was something satisfying about it. He let the corner of his lips quirk into a half-smile of acknowledgement. 

"So uh, what do you guys usually do, y'know, to celebrate?"

"What is there to celebrate?" Richard asked quizzically.

"We closed a big case and put a piece of shit away for a long time," the Detective protested, throwing his hands up animatedly. "Surely even you see the celebration in that."

"I suppose," the android mused.

"So…?" Gavin prodded, motioning him with his eyes in a way that suggested he was still awaiting a response to his original question. 

"What do androids do to celebrate? I couldn't tell you, I've never had anything to celebrate." 

"Psh, bullshit," Gavin retorted. "I'm sure you've done plenty worth celebrating. We've closed a fuck-tonne of cases. And your people got like...freed and shit. Wasn't that worth celebrating?"

"It was bound to happen eventually," Richard replied nonchalantly. "As for me personally. I accept nothing less than _perfection_ in everything I do. To celebrate would imply failure, something I'm not familiar with."

Gavin rolled his eyes with a groan, rounding the gap between their desks to perch on the edge of Richard's, pulling a leg up to rest across the other. "No need to be such a fuckin' buzzkill. Humour me."

Richard eyed him suspiciously, unsure where this line of questioning was coming from and where it was leading. "What would you suggest?"

That was met with another roll of the eyes. "Well usually people go for a few drinks to celebrate. Sometimes I'll grab a few beers on the way home and put on a good movie."

"I've yet to watch a movie."

"_What?_" Gavin choked.

Now it was Richard's turn to roll his eyes. A human habit he'd picked up from Connor that he wasn't proud of, but it seemed to have the desired effect of getting through to his human partner. He was beginning to understand the need for facial cues around humans. "I'm not repeating myself."

"That's fuckin'..._nuts_, man." The human breathed, a look of sheer disbelief across his face. 

"Not really," he replied. "I can look up the plot, the cast, the ending, in a millisecond. I see no real benefit to an android."

"Yeah but it's not always about knowing what happens. It's about the journey." 

Richard scrunched his brows in confusion. "I'm not sure I follow." 

"Alright," Gavin started, arching his back forward to lean in closer, "How best to explain this...so let's say you're working a case. You know who did it, clear as day, the guy is as guilty as they come. But you don't have the evidence, and you don't know how or why they did it. A movie is the same. You still enjoy the thrill of the chase, the satisfaction of completing it. Plus, it's fun. Sometimes you're surprised, sometimes you're not, but it gives you a chance to switch off a bit and see something from someone else's perspective."

"That's interesting," Richard remarked. "I've tried reading, but I find this holds no real value to me. I don't understand the motivations of the characters or protagonists, perhaps films will be different."

"What is it about them you don't understand? Thought you androids understood everything." Gavin pressed.

"I often find human actions to be illogical," he started, leaning back slightly on his chair as he raised a finger to his lips, "They do stupid things, make stupid decisions that don't better themselves or their situations."

"Most dumb decisions are emotionally driven," Gavin mused, "which is dumb as fuck, but that's humanity. Never really understood why you guys wanted emotions in the first place, they just fuck things up."

The Detective's expression took on an emotion that Richard found he couldn't quite place, which was puzzling. Before he had any time to question it, the human began to speak again. He stored a copy of the memory away to examine at a later time. 

"Movies might work better for you, thinkin' about it. You can see the expressions, mannerisms. It's the shit we use to figure out when someone's lying or hiding something from us when we're doing our jobs, so you would probably find that more helpful if you're looking to get to grips with understanding their decisions." The Detective hopped off the desk, leaning back to crack his back and stretch his arms before returning to his desk. "You should try it."

Richard concluded that he would try it, downloading a selection of 250 titles from a list of '_movies everyone should see at least once'_.

The Detective could be full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading - this one has a weird break in between, but otherwise both of these would be a big too short so I've just combined them together. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and the like are very much appreciated. Feel free to share this fic with your friends, your family, your dog...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard gets a nickname.

"Yo, Nines, get over here."

"I'm _sorry_?" Richard didn't often stumble over his words, or ever, in fact. But the near stammer in his voice was unmistakable and he hoped Gavin didn't pick up on it.

"Get over here." The Detective motioned with his arm where he stood on the far corner of the bedroom, the scene of a particularly grisly murder-suicide. 

"What did you call me?" Richard asked as he made his way across the room, inspecting the marker on the floor next to where Gavin stood, the location of the murder weapon, a six-inch kitchen knife. 

"Oh, that. Nines." 

"_Nines_?" Richard couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, hands planted firmly across his chest as he turned to survey his partner. 

"Yeah. RK900. 900. Nines." The Detective looked at him as though he was explaining the alphabet to him, the final word punctuated by a subtle nod and a widening of the eyes as though this would explain more clearly.

Richard paused for a long moment before speaking. "...why?"

The human scoffed a laugh, hands on his hips as he made a point of turning away from the evidence to fully face him. "Why not? Jesus, you short-circuit this morning or something?"

"We don't short-circuit," Richard replied curtly. "My name is Richard."

"Yeah, and now I'm calling you Nines. Get with the programme." He turned back to the evidence, pointing again at the weapon. "We got prints from this, right? But no traces of blood on the blade or the handle. Could have been cleaned but likely this wasn't the murder weapon and this is a red herring. I'm gonna need you to do a scan on this and see if the blade actually matches up with the cuts in the bodies." Their prior discussion was over, it seemed.

"Leave it with me, Detective." 

\----

"I don't understand what the issue is, Richard. Explain it to me again." Connor seemed lower in patience than normal today. Frustrating, as Richard had come to him on this occasion precisely because of his patience. 

"He called me 'Nines', but that's not my name." Richard replied, for what felt like the hundredth time. He had foreseen this as a much speedier discussion.

"So he's given you a nickname. What's there to not understand?"

The RK900 sighed, raising a hand up to gesture at himself. "He's already given me nicknames." 

"I think this is probably an attempt by him to be more empathetic," Connor replied. "Besides, Tin Can is hardly a nickname as much as it is an insult. And he calls _every_ android that." 

Connor glanced across at Hank, who seemed preoccupied with something on his computer screen. "Hank calls me Con. It's a term of endearment, I believe." 

The human didn't acknowledge either of them, so Connor prodded further. "Hank, I may need a human perspective on this."

"Fine," the older man grumbled, swiveling away from his screen and across to Connor's desk on his chair. "What's the problem." 

"Gavin has taken to calling Richard 'Nines' and he's troubled by it." 

"Well, it's a nickname." Hank grunted, looking across at his partner as though this were obvious. 

"This is what I've been saying!" The android cried. "I don't understand what the problem is."

The human reached out to pat Connor on the shoulder. "Hah. Now you know how I felt when we first met. I had to explain everything to you a million times." Richard found the affectionate gesture puzzling, but Connor seemed to relax to the touch, letting out a small sigh.

"But I still don't understand. Nicknames are for friends. Myself and Detective Reed are not friends."

"Aren't you?" Hank countered. "Seems like you work well together. You take the piss outta each other, which is what friends do. Plus, him giving you a nickname that isn't an insult...pretty sure that's a first for Reed." The older man scratched his chin as he spoke. 

"I'm not convinced the Detective considers us to be friends." Richard found himself responding. Admittedly, he didn't count himself as someone who had friends or was especially familiar with the types of relationships that formed amongst humans and androids outside of acquaintances, but he was fairly confident Reed was still firmly in the anti-android camp.

"Well, to be fair, Reed probably doesn't even realise it yet," Hank chuckled. "I mean, if you didn't even pick it up...he's hardly known for making friends."

"That's an understatement." Connor piped in.

"It's true," The human reiterated. "And to be fair, it took me ages for me and Connor to figure out we were friends, let alone-" Hank's words were cut off by what could only be described as a very firm look of warning from his android partner. His eyes widened slightly in some kind of silent acknowledgement before, slightly flustered, he continued. "So, uh, yeah. You're friends." 

"Interesting," Richard contemplated. It wasn't something he'd considered. 

"Do you not like the nickname?" Connor interjected. "If you find it offensive or in poor taste you should just let him know." 

"I don't think that will be necessary," he replied. "I don't dislike it. It's…different." 

Hank, seemingly disinterested with the conversation, swiveled his chair back to his desk and continued to browse whatever was on his computer screen (Richard knew it was an article on new android legislation - were he more emotionally in-tune, he would find the Lieutenant's interest in the changes coming into place for androids sweet). Connor gave him a quick sidewards glance before returning his gaze to Richard. 

"I think it's a good thing, Richard. It shows he's growing used to you. I have to say, I'm very impressed with the positive direction you both seem to be going in. I think-"

"Ah!" Hank barked suddenly, swiveling his chair back round and pointing a wagging finger at Richard. "Sorry, Con," he murmured at his android partner, who smiled back at him, seemingly undeterred by his partners interruption. "You said he won't call you Richard."

"That is correct."

"I completely forgot. He had an ex called Richard, couple years back," Hank began, voice becoming more hushed as he seemed to remember they were still at work. "Ended as badly as you'd expect because, well, it's Gavin. That's probably why he doesn't call you Richard. Bad memories and all that."

"It could also be why he was so rude to you when you arrived," Connor countered, turning to Hank as though he was intrigued by this new bit of information. 

"Nah, I think he's just a dick." Hank replied.

"He is an ass." Richard acknowledged. They all nodded in agreement. 

"Still. Could be something." Hank concluded, giving a shrug of his shoulders before returning to his desk again.

Interesting indeed, Richard thought. Humans did often hold negative associations based on romantic couplings, and he certainly wouldn't put it past Gavin to hold a grudge. Clearly the relationship had left a strong, long-lasting impression on the man. He found himself wondering what kind of partner the Detective would have, volatile as he was. Who would put up with him, he wondered. Would he be attracted to a polar opposite personality, someone bubbly and positive, or someone closer to his own character traits, more hostile and confrontational? It was hardly an appropriate question to ask his partner but he filed the thought away for further exploration incase a conversation presented itself when he could delve into it further. If nothing else, to sate his own curiosity. 

The friendship development was equally curious, a response he had not expected. He did suspect Hank had a point; not only was he human and likely more attuned with emotions than both RK units, he'd also worked with Reed for a number of years and perhaps understood him better than many. As he found himself running a search on nicknames and friendship, he was surprised to find their partnership did reflect many of the core characteristics of a traditional friendship. It was often reported that friends mocked one another in jest and that certainly was something they both regularly partook in with one another. 

Richard did feel some guilt upon realising he knew very little about the Detective personally. What were his interests, his hobbies? If they were friends as the Lieutenant had concluded, he should probably try to make more of a conscious effort to get to know him. After all, friendship was a highly desirable partnership he could only seek to benefit from; his peers would respect him and it would make him more 'relatable'. He wasn't sure if a friendship with Reed would have that effect - perhaps he would be feared, revered, for forming a companionship with the angry human. 

That being said, Richard didn't seek companionship often and found little interest from it - a friendship with Reed _could_ benefit him by not only making him more of an empathetic figure to his peers, but also helping to keep them at arm's length due to the recipient of his friendship. He hardly wanted others in the precinct to seek out his companionship and distract from his core objectives. 

It was settled then. Friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're probably about halfway through this now which is pretty cool! It's so weird writing something that I've actually somewhat planned chapters and plot points for rather than winging it, so hopefully this is a little more coherent than my usual writing. Who knows, it's my first time writing this ship.
> 
> As always, kudos, comments and subs are very much appreciated and I am very grateful for you taking the time to read this 💕 feel free to follow me over on Tumblr @intrasomnium


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a particularly boring stakeout, Gavin surprises himself by inviting Nines round to his apartment to watch a movie.

It had been another long stake-out and Gavin was fucking beat. Eight solid hours staring at the same warehouse entrance while nothing happened had that effect on you. Despite this, Nines seemed unphased by the whole thing, if not a little impatient with the lack of progress and the occasional comment about his time could be used more efficiently elsewhere. Maybe he wasn't immune to even the more boring bits of the job.

They spent most of the time bickering back and forth, sharing anecdotes about previous cases and playing 'eye spy', which Gavin was amused to find his partner was fucking _abysmal_ at. Initially he did as well as a super-intelligent android was expected to, but the minute Gavin started suggesting more metaphysical objects such as 'boredom,' 'abject misery' and 'tattoo' (the android's interest had piqued at that - and Gavin had caved and shown him the ugly scratcher dragon he'd got on his ribcage when he was far too young to actually go to a proper studio). 

Unfortunately for him, the android soon caught up, suggesting compounds and bio-components in his hardware that Gavin had absolutely no hope of figuring out. Clearly his partner was beginning to understand the humour in it, even laughing at one point - a sound Gavin hadn't even realised he could make. 

Their relationship had improved plenty in the months since their first meeting. Gavin still called him Tin Can and other assorted insults, but his tone had softened, the bite disappearing - something his partner hadn't commented on. He was surprised by Nines sense of humour, witty and dry in all the best ways. They shared a similar dark sense of humour, that much was true, judging by the jokes they shared with one another that were met by horrified or disgusted looks from others. Nines was still, like his predecessor, a bit overly-literal, but this had morphed into more of a way of speaking and a personality distinction than a trait Reed could rip on him for. He found it almost appealing, in a way. Not that he'd ever admit it. 

Initially, Gavin had hated himself for having such terrible resolve - he'd been _adamant_ that he wouldn't even work with the android, let alone consider him a friend. He knew if someone had told him he'd hold the android in such high regard, let alone to give him a friendly fuckin' nickname, just a few months ago, he would have told them where to shove their crazy ideas. Yet here he was, on a stakeout with his partner, wondering why he'd ever been so hostile in the first place. He couldn't even dislike Nines for the way he'd threatened him on their first day; he would have done the same thing most likely if their positions were switched and if anything it was the androids no-fucks-given attitude that had helped him warm to the man in the first place. Machine. But still a man. Still a living, breathing, being. _Fuck_, now he was getting sentimental. 

It was during one of these particularly sentimental moments following their suspect finally rolling up to commit a crime, after Gavin was almost certain the whole thing had been a fuckin' bust, that he made a suggestion that startled himself as he said it.

"You still haven't seen a film yet, right?"

"I haven't," the android drawled in that perfectly nonchalant tone, but even Gavin could pick up the subtle pitch of interest in it. 

"Then come round to mine and watch one, dumbass." 

"Only if you're sure I wouldn't be imposing on your _exceptionally_ busy schedule," Nines replied without missing a beat. 

"Want me to change my mind?" 

A brief pause. "I don't."

"Good. Let's process this dickwad," He motioned at the solemn man in cuffs hunched down in the back of the cruiser ahead of them, "and get moving." 

\---

"I thought you said you were downloading some movies in your head or some shit?" Gavin asked as he fumbled for the keys to his apartment, Nines hovering uncomfortably behind him. He was suddenly super aware that the man had never been to his apartment. Now that he thought about it, _none_ of his colleagues had ever been to his apartment, not even Tina. No need to fixate on it and make it weird, he told himself.

"I did, but if I'm being totally honest I didn't really know where to begin. I don't have any points for reference; I don't know what my personal tastes are when it comes to genre or style. It seemed like an important decision to make, my first film." The android continued to chatter on about some of the recommendations the online lists he'd consulted suggested, speaking a little faster than normal as he stepped through the doorway into the hallway. Almost as though he was _nervous_. Maybe Gavin was just projecting the feeling of anxiety deep in his gut. 

"Make yourself at home," he found himself muttering as he strode through the door, throwing his jacket on the back of a chair as he followed his usual routine without thinking, heading straight towards the sofa and collapsing, kicking off his shoes. Androids didn't drink, so he didn't need to offer his guest a refreshment, right? 

Nines hovered just past the door, leaving him to wonder what exactly had him spooked until he turned his head and stifled a chuckle. "Don't tell me you're fuckin' scared of _cats_, Nines." 

The android stood barely a metre away from Molly, a look of confusion across his face, back rigid. "I've never seen a cat before," he near enough whispered. 

Gavin sighed, pulling himself up from the sofa with a groan as he headed over to the pair, currently in a weird sort of stand-off, each one staring down the other. He supposed Molly wasn't used to strangers, given Gavin barely ever had guests. He crooned at his cat, scratching the back of her head and making noises of gentle encouragement. "This is Nines, Molly. Nines, meet Molly. You're both assholes so you should get along." He pulled his hand back as the cat purred, motioning to his companion. "You try." 

Nines edged closer, moving a tentative hand forward and letting it hover just in front of Molly so she could investigate, sniffing him curiously. He doubted she could smell anything from Nines, so he wasn't sure how the cat would process it, but she soon surged forward and rubbed her head over his hand. He was certain he didn't imagine his partners shoulders relaxing at the touch. He moved a hand atop her head, copying the motion he'd seen Gavin do, and the cat was soon purring and rolling her head around like nothing was wrong.

"See? She knows how to recognise a fellow asshole."

"I suppose she must just be used to you," 

"Hah, fuck you." Gavin moved away, leaving the two to accommodate themselves as he pulled himself a beer from the fridge. "You want anything?"

"Androids don't drink, Gavin," Nines replied without even looking up, so engrossed in fussing his new friend. 

"I know, jeez. Just trying to be polite. Wasn't sure if it was optional or anything."

"I could, in theory, consume a small quantity of drink, but the effort it would take to clear it from my systems it would hardly be worth it. Nonetheless, I appreciate the sentiment." 

Gavin fumbled in the cabinet drawer for a bottle opener, ignoring the slight shake in his hand and the lump forming in his throat at the sight of Nines crouched down to Molly's level, both hands tenderly stroking her with a look of sheer awe on his face. Gavin ignored it, plonking himself back on the sofa. "Hey, get over here. If she likes you, she'll follow you over eventually anyway." 

The android planted himself on the sofa about as far away from him as he could sit, back rigid and hands resting firmly on his knees. If Gavin needed a reminder this guy was an android, this would be it. To his utter horror, his complete traitor of a cat immediately jumped up onto Nines' lap, circling a few times before settling comfortably curled up on his legs. She rarely sat on Gavin's lap, usually more content sitting beside him on the sofa. He told himself it was likely down to the androids perfect internal body temperature, some kind of stupid cat magic giving Nines an advantage he could never know. That _had_ to be it. Nines face softened at the sight, a small smile quirking at the corner of his lips. Kind of cute, if Gavin was honest. But Gavin wasn't honest. So he chastised himself mentally, insisting to himself that it was dumb and stupid and absolutely _nothing_ was tugging at his heartstrings. 

"What have you chosen for us to watch?" The android asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. "I must remind you that this is my first film, so will likely form the basis of my opinions and sensibilities going forward. So, _no_ pressure." If this was Connor, he no doubt would have winked, but it was Nines, so he instead fixed him a stern look and a slightly raised eyebrow. Gavin laughed nervously. 

"I was considering Blade Runner because I'm fuckin' _hilarious_, but I decided against it. It was a tough choice, I won't lie. But I think you'll like this one for a few reasons." He flicked through the selection on his TV before settling on his choice. 

"_Seven_. I hope this isn't going to lead into some poor taste joke relating to my nickname." 

"It isn't," Gavin promised. "Just watch the fuckin' movie." 

He sat back, taking in the title sequence; the heavy Nine Inch Nails soundtrack, the jarring images flitting across the screen. Soon they were introduced to their two detectives as they investigated a series of mysterious and violent killings. He'd purposefully chosen a film that featured law enforcement; he was curious to see what Nines thought of the cinematic parallels with their jobs and whether or not he could suspend disbelief and recognise that not everything in a film could be accurate to real life. He had no doubt he'd guess the twist, as well as the motives of the killer, but he hoped he'd still enjoy the ride. 

His partner remained relatively quiet for most of the film - either because he was focusing, or trying to remain polite, Gavin wasn't sure. No doubt he'd read some etiquette tips online about not talking during films. He did notice when Nines leant forward on a few occasions, eyes fixed on the screen with a look of curiosity and wonder. 

When he finally spoke, Gavin almost jolted in his seat, so used to the silence. He could always get engrossed in this film. 

"I know it's customary to remain quiet during a film and hold all questions until the end, but I just wanted to say I'm enjoying this immensely." 

Gavin ignored the big old lump that formed in his throat at that, nodding. "Good to know." 

The rest of the film was spent in silence, sans the occasional loud purr from Molly. He'd catch Nines' slender fingers scratching at her head and the corner of her ears on occasion, seemingly content to watch the film in the company of the feline who would occasionally nudge her head into him when she was demanding attention. Again, cute. And again, Gavin ignored it. He was good at ignoring his feelings. _Great_, even. 

As the film drew to a close, the big twist ending still causing Gavin to clench his knuckles and dig his fingertips into his crossed arms, he noticed a flickering hint of yellow out of the corner of his eye but chose not to comment on it. He simply smiled to himself. Soon enough, the credits were rolling across the screen and he thought he caught a hint of shock in the androids reflection. 

"So. What did you think?" 

Nines turned his head towards him, body motionless to allow a sleeping Molly her continued comfort (not cute not cute _not_ cute). "I believe I understand your feelings on films now. I did find it far easier to understand the characters compared to in novels, their body language and tone of voice, as well as their facial expressions helped illuminate their feelings far more clearly. The story was interesting and dare I say, riveting. The cinematography was very beautiful in its darkness, it suited the more violent scenes well. The ending was very intelligent." 

"You know what's in the box, right?" Gavin chuckled.

"Of course. I appreciated that they didn't show it - it made the emotional punchline much more powerful I felt. Even I felt some dread."

"Thought I might have seen your LED flickering a bit at the end there," Gavin sniggered lightly. 

They continued to chat about the film as Gavin stood up to fix himself another drink; discussing the score, the acting, the directors other films. He even made suggestions for the next Fincher flicks to watch (he had a feeling that Nines would appreciate the aggression of Gone Girl). He made his way back to the sofa, casting a glance at his still sleeping cat.

"You don't mind Molly? If she's bothering you, just push her off." 

"I rather appreciate the company," the android murmured, moving his gaze down to the sleeping animal as he ran a gentle hand across her back. "It's nice to have a creature that's so unashamedly unafraid of you from the moment of introduction. It's a welcome change that I must confess I'm not entirely used to." The softness in the man's voice took him by surprise and a feeling of intense guilt and shame rose up to his chest.

"I'm sorry," Gavin blurted, voice far louder than necessary. "For how I was when we met. I was a dick."

"You are still a dick," the android corrected.

"Yeah, I know, but I was particularly dickish to you. I shouldn't have been, shouldn't have taken my issues out on you. I'm sorry." Gavin scratched at the back of his neck as he spoke, feeling heat rise up and prickle across his skin. 

"It's fine," Nines replied. "I understand. Between your anti-android feelings and your insistence that you didn't want a partner, I can acknowledge that my presence was never going to be welcomed." He paused for a moment, as though considering something. "Have your thoughts towards androids changed, overall. Or just towards me?"

Gavin was silent for a moment before responding. "Both. You've helped with that. But I won't get soppy about it, so don't get excited."

He laughed at that. "I wouldn't expect any different. I've enjoyed our partnership and fledgling friendship. However I would like to remind you of my original threat, just incase you feel as though you're getting too comfortable." The fucker even _smirked_ at him. Jesus. 

"Hah. Fucking hell. You're a scary mother-fucker, Nines." 

"You wouldn't get on with me if I wasn't," the android quipped. 

Gavin laughed again, nodding. "Wanna watch another one?" 

"I don't have anywhere else to be." 

Gavin contemplated his options before loading up _Zodiac_. The android would probably appreciate the fact that it was based on a real case. And it was a long movie. Not that he _wanted_ Nines staying at his house for a long time. It would just give him the chance to get really stuck into the story, he told himself. 

If they happened to sit a little closer to one another as the film progressed, thighs almost touching, neither one commented on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much every fanfiction I write involves some kind of film watching experience, hah. I obviously love movies (duh), but they're such a good device for bonding and I think I can't help but project how they make me feel on others, so sue me. Also cheeky reference to my favourite band, hola NIN. This is also the second Detroit fic I've mentioned Blade Runner in and I'm not even sorry because that's bloody David Cage's fault for literally ripping it off so 🤷♀️
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments and kudos are appreciated and fuel my Reed900 feelings ♥️


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines and Reed get into a bust up on a case over a difference in opinions. It doesn't go the way Nines expects it to.

"Okay, can we at least agree that this is clearly a fuckin' homicide?" 

"Of _course_ it's a homicide," Richard found himself drawl as his partner shot him a deep frown, the edges of his eyes tensing, the scar across his nose crinkling with the movement of his nose, a characteristic he displayed when frustrated. 

"Just seems like you're pretty intent on disagreeing with everything I fuckin' say today." 

"Only the incorrect things." 

"I'm not wrong on this, Nines," The Detective all but huffed. Perhaps he would find it endearing in any other scenario, an incredibly _human_ characteristic. Today, he just found it 'ground his gears' (a phrase Lieutenant Anderson often used when Connor was frustrated that he'd found accurately described his feelings often).

"You might be. Statistically speaking, the chances of this being a trafficking case is almost two percent. There's no evidence to suggest the missing person had any contacts in that area, and the tell-tale signs of trafficking are not present at the crime scene."

"You know that's a load of bull," the human started, gesturing to their near spotless crime scene with a swipe of his arm. "There's nothing fuckin' here! This was done by a _professional_. Someone who's done this shit before. We've got no blood, not even sign of a struggle."

"These could all be indicators of a seasoned killer, certainly," Richard began, "but I still don't see how the absence of blood dictates that this is a trafficking scenario. This could be a kidnapping for a multitude of other reasons, or the suspect could have done an overly efficient job of cleaning up."

Gavin near enough growled in frustration, taking a step back as he threw his hands up and circled the scene as though trying to distill the pent up energy he was holding. "Why won't you hear me out on this?"

"Because it's a huge reach you're making without any substantial evidence." Richard wasn't sure how the human wasn't getting this. 

"I'm your _partner_. Won't you at least hear me out and have my back on this?"

"Not if you're wrong." 

Wrong answer, clearly. Another growl, louder this time, and Gavin was squaring up to him, ready for a fight. It had been a long time since they'd come to heads like this and Richard wasn't sure he cared for it, the tension in his thirium pump increasing as he grew more agitated with the man's behaviour. 

With a snarl, Gavin grabbed the scruff of his shirt and hissed, "Outside. _Now._"

Well, if it was a fight Gavin wanted, it was a fight he would get. He had no interest in plactating the man, and he absolutely refused to support a theory without evidence. He wasn't sure why this was such an issue, but his mood had soured and his anger was rising. He wasn't sure why he was growing so bothered by this, he wasn't angry often, still such a new feeling for him. The first few times he'd experienced it, he'd contacted Connor in a panic, assuming he was overheating. 

Richard huffed, turning sharply on his heel followed by the Detective as they exited the crime scene, followed by bemused glances from the forensics team. Ducking under the yellow tape, Richard rounded a corner into a back-alley that seemed suitably secluded. He hardly wanted the press catching wind of them, if a fight was going to happen he hardly wanted footage circulating of an android aggressively assaulting an officer, or vice versa. Either way, it certainly wouldn't look good for the DPD. 

Gavin was immediately crowding him with a kind of restless energy, pacing back and forth. He'd remained quiet on the short walk outside, leaving Richard a moment to contemplate whether, once again, he'd read this whole thing wrong. Gavin was clearly upset about something - was it something more subtle under the surface that he'd glazed over? It wouldn't be the first time he'd misread the humans feelings. 

"Why the _fuck_ are you giving me all this attitude?" The shorter man hissed at him, seething with venom.

"I don't understand why you're so frustrated. If it was the other way around you would tell me the very same! You don't have the evidence to support your theory." 

"That's _not_ what I'm pissed about, jackass."

Ah, as Richard had suspected. "Then _enlighten_ me."

Gavin huffed with frustration, circling back to face him. "When you're partnered up with someone you fucking…_back them up_! If they've got a hunch, you support them. You're shutting me out without even hearing me out."

"It's a hunch, Gavin. I can't support something without evidence, you know that." 

Another barely audible grumble from the human, who ran his hands through his hair. Richard couldn't help but notice the slight quiver in his movements. "That's not what I'm fucking saying, don't you listen?"

"I happen to listen perfectly well," Richard hissed, unmistakable anger in his voice. "You're not making any sense."

"You completely shut me down in there!" Gavin snapped, prodding a finger into his chest. "You wouldn't even hear me out, or back me up, in front of all those fuckin' people. Partners stick together. Don't you _trust_ me?" 

Ah, Richard was right, he'd made another android faux pas. Gavin was sensitive about being disagreed with in front of his colleagues, as well as some clearly unspoken rule of always sticking by your partner's hunches. This wasn't something Richard had been aware of. He didn't totally understand it, but he supposed it was in human nature - and part of the camaraderie that came with a partnership. He could work with this. 

"I _do_ trust you, Gavin. You must know that. I trust you more than most people. But sometimes I find you fucking _insufferable_." 

Richard had no time to react, because Gavin was suddenly crowding into him mumbling something under his breath, grabbing the fabric of his shirt and pushing him up against the brick wall. Richard _froze_. He goddamn _froze_ as Gavin, without hesitation, surged forward and captured his lips with his own in a searing, urgent kiss. 

He'd been expecting a fight, but not _this_. 

Gavin's lips were warm and unexpectedly sweet, a hint of vanilla (no doubt from his morning latte) hitting his taste buds. And just like that, before he could further analyse, before he could pluck up the courage to surge forward and _taste_ him with his tongue, Gavin was pulling back sharply, hands shaking as they dropped his shirt. Richard slumped forward suddenly as the weight of the humans grip lessened. 

He heard the man curse under his breath, catching his eye just in time to see a look of horror and shame wash over him. "I'm...I….just, forget this even happened." And just like that, the Detective was staggering backwards before turning to pace quickly away, another curse near enough shouted through the alley, loud enough for passers by to hear. 

Richard just stood there, taking the moment in. He'd said nothing. He'd done _nothing_. It wasn't in his coding to freeze like that. And it wasn't in his coding to be _confused_. On one hand, he didn't understand what had just happened one bit. Where had it come from? What were Gavin's intentions? On the other hand, he felt a deep sinking feeling, shame settling in the pit of his chassis as he wondered why he hadn't just surged forward and _kissed him back_. But he didn't want to kiss Gavin, _did he_?

Richard imagined grabbing the man by the hair as he pulled him in closer, the sigh that would leave his lips as his tongue dipped into the humans mouth to explore him. Firm fingers running all over him, gripping into his waist, his upper arms, grasping at his neck. The vision - daydream? - shot away with a flash and he was reminded that he was stood in the cold, empty alley - alone. For how long, he couldn't be sure. He suddenly became aware that he was trembling. 

_Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year y'all! This one's a little short but narratively it has to end where it has, so.....let me know what you think. As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated and I hope you've enjoyed this latest chapter. We're pretty much 3/4 through this now!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard reaches out to Connor and Hank for some advice on his predicament.

The knocking sound that came from his knuckles as they wrapped against the door reverberated in Richard's artificial eardrums, so much louder than it should do. It was as though every sound was suddenly much more sensitive and heightened. The gruff shouts of _'alright, I'm coming, Jesus'_ were also much louder than expected. Perhaps he should check his audio processors for malfunctions, he pondered. A problem for later. 

Hank pulled open the door abruptly, a look of dissatisfaction replaced with a look of surprise as he acknowledged Richard. He continued to stare at him, dumbfounded, as he shouted back into the apartment without turning his head. "Connor! Richard's here to see you." He moved aside to let him step inside, slamming the door shut loudly behind him.

Connor soon appeared at the bedroom door, hands clasped gently on the doorframe and eyes lidded as though he'd just been roused from a shutdown. His rapidly blinking eyelids certainly seemed to indicate he'd at least been in low power mode, if nothing else. He was dressed in the least formal attire Richard had ever seen him in, a loose t-shirt with what he assumed was a band logo of some kind (no doubt a hand-me-down from his human roommate) and baggy grey joggers, no socks. He observed the lack of dog hair on Connor's clothing, remembering that Sumo was with a sitter for the weekend so the pair could enjoy their weekend off. He wasn't exactly sure what the dog would be interrupting. 

"Richard! This is _unexpected_."

"I apologise for dropping in unannounced." 

"This had better be important, it's our fuckin' day off," Hank groaned, rummaging through the kitchen cupboards for a mug as he started preparing what was likely to be an exceptionally strong coffee. Richard recalled previous snippets of conversation with Connor that he only half-listened to, where his predecessor had shared his techniques in helping the Lieutenant recover from his alcoholism by using coffee as a short term replacement. He supposed Connor had explained further, but he'd evidently switched his processors to focus on other things at this point in the conversation and couldn't recall anything else. 

Connor waltzed into the living room, shooting Hank an accusatory look before returning his gaze to the fellow android with an apologetic one. "It's okay Richard. I know you wouldn't be here if it wasn't important." He moved towards the sofa, settling down and motioning with his hand. "Please take a seat and tell me what's troubling you."

Richard sat, tilting his head onto the back of the couch as he ruminated over what to say. "I'm not sure I have the words to express quite how I'm feeling. I'm…_confused_. Conflicted." 

"That's not like you at all," Connor remarked, glancing up as Hank moved to join them on the adjacent armchair, steaming mug of coffee in hand. "What is the cause of your confusion?"

"I had an altercation of sorts with Detective Reed," he started, quickly interrupted by Hank's grumbles of _'that motherfucker_', which he chose to ignore. "I'm not sure how to interpret his intentions and I believe I may have gravely offended him."

Connor gave a slightly pained smile. "Dare I ask, which one of you started the initial altercation?"

"Reed, _obviously_." Richard scoffed. 

Connor and Hank both grumbled in unison, Hank taking the opportunity to take a sip from his coffee, making a small contented sound. Richard noted the slightest quirk at the corner of Connor's lip. 

"What did you argue about?"

"That's where my initial confusion came from," Richard started, as he recalled their confrontation. "Perhaps it would prove simpler if I showed you."

Connor scooted closer, taking Richard's hand in his own as their skin peeled back to reveal the firm white chassis below. Richard closed his eyes, and began sharing. 

Connor jolted back after a few moments with a shout, Hank instinctively jumping out of his seat to crouch beside Connor, a firm hand on his shoulder. "Con, are you okay?"

"He _kissed_ you?!" Connor yelped.

"Wait, he _what_!?" Hank bellowed. 

"Hence my _confusion_," Richard replied curtly, retracting his hand and allowing the white of his chassis to disappear under pale skin once again. 

There was a moment of silence before any of them spoke. 

"Man, I'm too tired for this shit," Hank grumbled, returning to his seat and taking a much bigger swig of coffee, slumping down into the armchair. 

"I don't _understand_," Connor murmured, brows furrowed in clear displeasure. "I thought Reed hated androids?"

"So did I, back in the day," Hank countered. 

"We've become rather good friends," Richard started. "I've grown rather fond of his company."

Connor fixed him a hard stare, unable to mask his confusion over the situation. "Are you attracted to him romantically?"

"That's _hardly_ relevant." Richard scoffed.

"Uh, I think it might be relevant," Hank cackled before Connor swiveled back, glaring at him from his seat. He soon returned his gaze to Richard, schooling his face into a much softer expression. Good cop mode activated, then. 

"Why don't you believe it to be relevant?" Connor pressed gently.

"Because I'm an android. A romance with a human is hardly _appropriate_." 

Hank was suddenly up again, grumbling and making his way to the kitchen, tipping the last of the coffee down his throat before pouring another and stomping back to his seat, a firm frown on his face. Was the human always this _loud_?

"Why don't you think it's appropriate, Richard?" Connor pushed, looking slightly exasperated as he chanced a quick nervous glance at Hank. 

"It's not what we were built for," Richard replied. "I can understand the bond that comes with another android, similar feelings can be explored through interfacing and other methods. But how could an android expect to explore a romantic bond with a human? It would surely result in incompatibility."

Hank huffed a laugh, muttering 'incompatibility' under his breath. 

"_Hank._" Connor chastised, a frown deepening in his brows. 

"You haven't told him," the human remarked plainly.

"Of _course_ not," the android huffed. "This just further proves why I didn't."

"Tell me what?" Richard pressed. 

The pair were silent for a moment, casting nervous glances at one another, before Hank rose to perch on the arm of the sofa next to Connor, placing a gentle palm on the back of his neck. The android looked up at his partner and smiled softly.

Connor turned back to Richard. "We are romantically involved." Hank scoffed a laugh, before Connor swiftly elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Could've said it better than that," the man muttered, rolling his eyes. 

Richard's eyes widened as he took it in. How had he not realised? The signs had been there from the beginning. Now that he thought about it, looking back on their interactions and mannerisms, it seemed obvious. Had they both been humans, it would have been obvious, but he'd been too busy assuming it was an impossibility for android-human relations that he hadn't even considered it. 

"I….wasn't aware." 

"No shit." Hank cackled, before letting out a yelp when another elbow met his ribs. 

"We didn't mean to deceive you, Richard. I assumed you would figure it out eventually, especially now that we are co-habiting." 

Richard continued to gawk at the pair as he spoke. "When did this happen?"

"Uhhh…." Hank drawled, casting a glance upwards as though trying to run the numbers in his head. "I guess it's been about five months now. Con?"

The RK800 grinned up at him. "Five months and three days exactly." Hank smiled in return, squeezing the back of his partners neck. 

"I still don't understand," Richard pressed, looking from one man to the other. "How did you know your feelings were _romantic_?"

Connor leaned forward slightly. "Well, it was a complex process, I must admit. For a long time I just didn't understand what I was feeling. Emotions were still new and romantic feelings are certainly…_complex_." His expression grew softer. "I suppose it just sort of...happened."

Hank let out a loud, hearty laugh before turning to look at Richard, an amused grin on his face. "That's a funny way of putting it. He pretty much _tackled_ me one day and that was that." 

Connor elbowed the human again, whose only response was to let out another low, colourful laugh, but Connor was unable to suppress the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I was _excited!_ I finally understood what I was feeling and you'd strongly hinted that you returned my feelings. You can hardly blame me for taking informative action. You were hardly acting on _your_ feelings." 

"It's true," Hank agreed with a shrug of his shoulders. "I basically told him that I was happy to be his friend but that he meant so much more to me than that. Hah, I'd rehearsed this whole fuckin' speech and everything because I was so scared about telling him, and I only got about two lines in before he just _went for it._" 

Connor scooted in closer, glancing up at the man with a look of sheer wonder and adoration, before Hank, clearly equally enamoured, leant down to plant a chaste kiss on the androids lips, before pulling away sheepishly, evidently remembering they had company. They shared a quick affectionate glance, before Hank returned to the armchair. 

"So as you can see, the complication around understanding human emotions and compatibility can be resolved. Although I can appreciate that your situation is more complex." 

Hank hummed in agreement. Richard took a moment to contemplate - he supposed it wasn't as complicated as he was making it out to be, although Reed was himself a complicated individual. The silence seemed to unsettle Hank, who leant forward to fix Richard a serious look.

"Look. There's no use getting caught up in what Reed thinks, because he's an idiot. Something he's only proven by just...ugh, not communicating like a normal fuckin' person. What matters right now is what _you_ think." He pointed a finger at him. "What do you think?"

"What do I think…" Richard mused. "I...don't know. I don't understand how I feel." 

"Okay, let's try it another way," Hank countered, readjusting his seating position to lean further forward. "When Reed….ugh, I don't even wanna _think_ about it-" Connor's expression hardened and his mouth opened as though to scold his partner, before Hank mumbled something, then continued. "-when Reed kissed you. What did you uh, think about that?"

"Did you like it?" Connor interjected.

"I hardly had the time to assess whether or not it was satisfactory." He replied.

"No, I mean, the act of it, not the uh, execution." Hank made a face, before continuing. "How did you feel about him kissing you?"

"I felt…_good_." Richard started, pursing his lips before continuing. "I wanted him to continue." 

Hank raised an eyebrow. "Okay. So would you want him to do it again?"

Richard paused in thought for a moment before responding. "Sure."

"Now, did it feel good because it made you feel wanted in general, or did it feel good because it was him, specifically?" Hank pressed.

_Oh_. He hadn't really considered that. But now that he did…  
"The latter. It was because it was him." 

"Hmm. Alright then." Hank tipped his head to the side slightly, raising an eyebrow again and quirking his lips into an expression that seemed to suggest some sense of understanding. 

"Is that because you find him to be physically attractive?" Connor queried. 

"I suppose. Although I've found plenty of people to be physically attractive - human and Android - and I've not felt the desire to exchange bodily fluids with any of them." 

Connor rolled his eyes at the term, but chose not to comment on it. "So emotionally, you are attracted to him?"

"What's the difference?"

"So you enjoy spending time with him, and you find his company, dare I say it - tolerable." 

"Yes." 

"And you find him physically attractive." 

"Yes." 

"Tell me again how you felt when he kissed you. _Specifics._"

Hank made a scrunched up face, seemingly fearing the direction this would lead in, but Richard wasn't one for graphic details of that kind, so he needn't worry. 

"I felt…wanted. Desired. And that in itself was a pleasant feeling, which I understand does not necessarily equate to romantic compatibility. But I also felt…_warmth_. Here." He moved a hand down to hover over his Thirium Pump. "And I felt _relief_. Almost as though a great weight had been lifted from me, one I wasn't aware I was carrying. And I wanted _more_. It was exhilarating, much like when I put my hands on him on that first day at the precinct-"

"Woah woahhh, I'm gonna stop you right _there_." Hank protested, hands waving in the air. "That's something you're gonna have to unpack entirely on your own." 

He chanced a glance at his predecessor, who simply shrugged his shoulders. "Everyone has different sensibilities when it comes to this sort of thing. You may have a predisposition to certain aspects of BDSM cultu-" 

"Con! Please. _Christ._" Hank shouted, a look of sheer exasperation on his face. "Stay on topic." 

The Android gave another dismissive shrug of his shoulders, before moving the conversation on. "Anyway. It seems clear that you have strong romantic feelings for Detective Reed, so you appear to share some compatibility in some regards. I would suggest entering into a dialogue with him about it, somewhere private away from others. It's important for you to explain how you feel, as he may have misinterpreted your stoicness as unwillingness and he may feel embarrassed or ashamed of his actions. Just clearly explain to him how you feel and what your desired outcome would be." 

Richard's mouth fell open, unsure of quite what to say. "What would be my desired outcome?"

"I can't tell you that," Connor replied, "But it's something you can discuss. Whether that's a more committed relationship, like myself and Hank have, or something more casual, is really down to the two of you and what you feel is most suited." 

"I understand," Richard replied, moving to stand. "Thank you - _both_ of you - for your help. This has helped clarify a number of details, and I have a lot to think about. I'll leave you both to your evening." He made his way to the door, before giving a curt nod of the head that he hoped would express his gratitude. 

"Just-" Hank started, moving to stand abruptly. "Don't leave it to long, alright? I may not like Reed all that much, but the longer you leave him hanging, the worse he'll feel about this." 

Richard smiled, surprised with the unexpected gentleness of Hank's words. "I understand. Thank you again." 

And with that, he left the Anderson home without looking back. He had a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whadupp, it's the return of supportive Connor and slightly perplexed Hank 👋
> 
> This is the penultimate chapter so buckle up, were almost done! As always, thank you for all of your support on this in the form of comments, kudos and subs - this is my first time writing this pairing, so I'm really glad some of you have enjoyed it. 
> 
> No plans for what I'm writing next but I'm deliberating picking up an old Reylo fic I abandoned because TROS was *tough*, but I'm sure I'll be back to androids in no time.
> 
> Thanks for reading! 💞


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines finally discuss 'The Incident'.

Weeks had gone by since 'The Incident'. Gavin had taken to referring to it as such in his head because it took away from the sheer magnitude of it. If he was to spend much more of his time thinking about it, unpacking it…_fuck_.

"Detective Reed, are you listening?" 

Ugh, typical. That fuckin' _voice_ pulled him out of his thoughts, somehow reminding him even more of the predicament they were in. It would have been so much easier to deal with this whole situation if he hadn't come onto his fuckin' _partner_, the man he had to work with every. Single. Day. 

To make matters worse, they hadn't even talked about it. Not _once_. It was as though it hadn't even happened, the way Nines strolled into the Precinct the following day as though nothing had changed between them. God, was he that fucking disgusted by him? So repulsed that he'd completely blanked the event from his memory. Damn, maybe androids could do that, delete memories. Kind of wished he had that function right about now, some Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind shit to stop him fixating on how _stupid_ and _hopeless_ he was feeling. 

"Gavin?" The android prodded. 

Oh, right. He was at work. Focus. Problems were for later.

"Jesus, Tincan. Can't a guy get a moment of peace to himself?"

Nines just frowned at him. "Not when he's in the midst of investigating a crime scene, no. Do you need a 'time out'?" He punctuated his point with fingers imitating quotation marks.

"Fuck off. What do you want?"

"I _want_," the android started, taking a measured step closer, "for you to do your job. Not stand there like a gormless meat sack." 

Gavin grimaced, but yeah, alright, he had a point. Couldn't be taking his personal problems into work - even if his 'personal problems' were embodied in the man telling him off in this very moment, at work. Ugh. Whatever. 

Gavin huffed something generic and petty under his breath before continuing to assess the crime scene without another word. 

\--- 

Nines had opted to drive back from the scene, insisting that Gavin was 'distracted' and making some kind of snide comment about a desire to not be totalled in a car crash due to his incompetence. Again, Gavin had rolled his eyes but not commented on it, instead letting the android take the wheel. He was just learning to pick his battles. 

It at least gave him some time to think, because Nines clearly wasn't feeling especially conversational (when was he ever, to be honest?). Gavin had spent countless evenings holed up in his apartment sulking, occasionally having a bit of a cry. He'd smashed a few mugs, punched his apartment wall hard enough to leave a dent. He felt like a fucking idiot. He basically threw himself at Nines, like a teenager. He didn't even talk to him about it. It wasn't even something that could be perceived as a romantic or flirtatious moment. _Classic_ Gavin. 

But most of all, he felt _ashamed_. Nines hadn't even been around that long. He probably hadn't kissed anyone before, and he'd taken that away from him. He'd probably made him uncomfortable at work, more so than normal, with his actions. What a dumbass. He wondered if he'd tell Connor and they'd laugh about it. The dumb, anti-android detective suddenly has a character switch and falls for one? It's something he probably would laugh about were it someone else. Yet here he was, head over heels for that plastic prick of a partner, a _friend_ no less. 

Gavin had always found himself struggling to navigate personal relationships - whether it was friendships, colleagues, family, or romantic partners. He was estranged to half of his family, he barely had anyone he could call a friend, and romance was something that just didn't really happen for him much anymore. The odd relationship here and there lasted no more than a few months (it was so _typical_ that his last boyfriend had been called Richard, too), so asides from the occasional fling on a night out when he was feeling particularly lonely, his life didn't feature a lot of people in it. At least, not a lot of recurring faces. Most people couldn't tolerate his bad attitude and moods, and who could blame them? A shrink would probably tell him both of those character traits were coping mechanisms to keep people away, but Gavin knew he was - in part at least - a temperamental shit by nature. It was what it was. 

Something about Nines was different, though. He'd gotten under his skin. Impossibly thick, guarded skin. He was long past believing in anything in life working out for him - he'd made his bed, and he would lie in it, _no_ complaints. But the way Nines would challenge him, would poke and prod until the walls came crashing down, it was…_different_. It wasn't even like he was nice to him a lot of the time which was somehow even better - he'd counter his insults with his own, keeping him on his toes and making him laugh. He found the back and forth pretty thrilling, if he was honest. 

And he could be _kind_, exceptionally so, when he wanted to be, when the moment called for it. He had a delicacy about him, a reservation, a quieter side that Gavin felt like not enough people saw. Perhaps he was one of the few people who did, like he was privy to some kind of secret. To think that Nines would show a side to him that was private made him feel pretty damn special, if he was being honest. And perhaps that was what had led him to make the plunge like he'd stupidly done. He'd thought for a moment that maybe he was special to Nines like Nines was to him. Ugh. 

It was in that moment it suddenly clicked just how heavily he'd spaced out again - because the car was stationary, pulled over at the side of the road. He _felt_ Nines eyes on him before he even turned his head. How long had they been parked here? 

As Gavin slowly turned to face the driver, he was struck with the intensity in Nines gaze. The engine was turned off and his hands were resting firmly on the steering wheel, his back rigid as though he was tense. 

And Gavin thought, well, _fuck_, this is it. This is the part where he kills me. 

He could hardly blame him, really. It wasn't like he hadn't warned him on their first meeting. Gavin had made everything awkward between them, and Nines was after all, a _literal_ killing machine. He'd seen enough mob movies to know exactly how this would end. Fuck, maybe he'd watched the ones Gavin had recommended and got inspired. He really did have no-one to blame but himself. 

He let out a deep sigh, and turned to face the android. How would he do it, he wondered? A sharp bullet to the head? Strangulation? Maybe he'd just dump his body here on the side of the road, or maybe he'd throw him in the trunk and drive to the Detroit bridge before throwing him in the rive- 

"I wanted to apologise for my cold behaviour these last few weeks. I'm afraid I've been rather distracted, and I wanted to ensure I had a clear head before speaking to you."

Gavin furrowed his brows. "Okay. Sure." Maybe he wanted to apologise before killing him. Maybe he felt _guilty_. God, Gavin was so besotted he didn't even have it in him to be angry or to try and fight this. 

Nines cast his eyes away for a moment, seeming to take a breath before speaking again, which was certainly an unusual display of humanity from an Android. Maybe he really wanted to get his point across to Gavin. Offer him a shred of human familiarity before death. 

"I'm afraid I acted rather coldly when you so passionately threw yourself at me, and I would like to clarify that this was not my intention. I was simply...surprised."

Gavin's head snapped up. "You…_what_?" 

Nines raised a hand to silence him. "Please let me speak. I don't doubt you have a lot to say, and I will listen, but I'd like to say what I need to first, if that is quite alright." 

Gavin stared dumbfounded for a moment, before closing his slackjaw mouth, nodding. 

"I was surprised and somewhat confused. I had incorrectly assumed that feelings between androids and humans that spanned a romantic nature would result in incompatibility. I have since been shown then that this was an incorrect assumption." He let the statement hang in the air for a moment before continuing. "I can only conclude that this is, in part, a remnant of my original pre-Deviant programming, but I am also aware upon reflection that this may also be a result of my limited understanding of human emotions."

Gavin briefly mused on the fact that this might be the most he'd ever heard Nines speak unprompted, but dutifully remained silent. 

"I'm used to sharing feelings through a linking of neural networks, I assume you've seen myself and other androids link palms?" 

Gavin nodded. "The shiny hand thing?"

Nines nodded, and only offered a slight twitch of the brow. "The shiny hand thing. Humans don't have a way to interface, as you know, and since my deviation I've been...struggling to adjust. Not just with humans, but with androids too." A brief flicker of shame crossed his face. "Interfacing should be a natural solution, and while I am able to visually see the other androids experiences, I'm frequently finding myself misinterpreting situations or emotional cues. With humans and androids. Yet, somehow…" his voice trailed off, as he leaned in slightly to rest a hand on Gavin's knee, "...I find myself understanding _you_ more than anyone else." 

Gavin knitted his brows in confusion, looking down at the hand that rest gently on his knee before shooting his head up to look at Nines, who simply returned a lopsided smile. 

"You're hot-headed, reckless and _exceptionally_ rude. Although I think I'm beginning to understand how you act on instinct, which would explain why things unfolded the way they did a few weeks ago." Gavin internally cringed at the memory, something that must have shown in his face because Nines lip quirked up in amusement ever so slightly. "I can't claim to fully understand you. But I'd _like_ to." 

He moved a hand away from his knee, to take one of Gavin's hands in his own, turning it over and tracing the lines of his palm with a finger, staring down at the skin as though fascinated as he spoke. "We may not be able to interface, but we _can_ communicate. I think we both need to learn how to listen to one another a bit better. I believe I'm beginning to understand your intentions, even when you don't state them in the clearest way, and I like to think you equally have a good understanding of my perhaps unconventional ways of communicating. I think we make a good pair, all things considered." 

Gavin trembled a little as the android threaded their fingers together with a smile. "You may speak now." 

"Right. So…you..." Gavin found his voice trailing off, struggling to find the right words to say. He didn't want to just jump in and ramble about stupid shit like he always did - Nines was right, he was hot-headed and reactive and he _did_ need to communicate with him better. But he just...couldn't find the words.

"If you can't find the right words," Nines started, staring at him with such confidence it made him feel weak at the knees, "I believe a repeat of the activity that got us until this situation would be considered appropriate." 

He didn't need telling twice. Gavin surged forward, feeling Nines hands move up to cup his face as he once again captured his lips with his own. But, man, this time it was…_fuck, yeah_. Nines held him like he was something precious, gentle fingertips stroking at his jawline with fascination as Gavin traced his fingers together around the back of his partners neck in an attempt to pull him _closer_. 

He found himself reluctantly pulling away from the androids eager ministrations to take a much needed breath of air, panting lightly as he took in the light blush painted across Nines face, his half-lidded eyes holding his gaze with keen interest. There was something kind and considerate in his expression, so unfamiliar from anything Gavin was used to following a kiss, and the significance of that threatened to completely floor him and send him running out of the car. Instead he remained grounded, looking Nines head on, before pulling one of his hands forward. Nines seemed to get the idea, and they moved their hands until their palms were flat against one another.

"You may not be able to interface with me," Gavin started. "But we're compatible. And I really wanna see where this goes."

"What did you have in mind?" The android mused as his skin faded away to reveal the white chassis underneath. Gavin found himself pleased by the fact that he didn't flinch at the action, something so intimate and _human_, despite it all. It meant so much. It meant too much. He ignored the bit of his brain that told him this was more than he deserved. 

"I'm not really good at...this." He replied, gesturing between the two of them with his free hand. 

"You're not good at much." His partner interjected. 

"God, you really are the fuckin' worst…" He grunted, moving to pull his hand away with a frown as Nines god damn laughed, grasping at his wrist. 

"I was joking. I'm sorry." 

"Dunno how you'll make it up to me."

"I might have a few ideas." The android fucking grinned at him then, all perfect white teeth. Had this been a few months ago, Gavin would have found his expression perhaps a little disarming, maybe even frightening. But now he could see the genuine warmth in it, and god if that didn't make him feeling fuckin' special that this smile was all for him. 

"Alright," Gavin murmured as they edged closer, threading their fingers together. "What you got in mind?"

"I was thinking perhaps we should try this again, the old fashioned way," Nines mused, turning his hand over in his own to trace over the lines again, trailing across the veins at his wrist absentmindedly as he spoke. "I'd quite like to take you out to dinner one evening, if you have no objections." 

"I thought you guys couldn't eat?" 

"Technically, we can't, but I can probably consume small amounts of food without causing too much damage to the interna-" 

"_Alright_, none of that shit." Gavin huffed, shaking his head. "We're gonna do something we can _both_ do, or nothin' at all. I don't want you watching me eat in silence like a fuckin' psycho…"

Nines seemed a little surprised by this, an eyebrow raising in amusement. "What do you propose then?" 

"Well, we could see a movie. Or go bowling. I dunno, something that's not so fuckin' one sided. You don't have to do something 'traditional' just because you think you have to. You don't owe me shit." Gavin knew he was rambling, but judging by the smile on the androids face and the grip on his wrist tightening, Nines was getting it. "Christ, don't think I've ever seen you smile so fuckin' much." His tone was mocking, but he could feel the grin on his own face so he wasn't worried about it being taken earnestly. 

"You have that effect on me, for some reason." Nines murmured, his voice almost a whisper. "No idea why."

"Guess we're both dumbasses then." Gavin scoffed, Nines chuckling quietly. 

They sat there in silence for a moment, lost in one another's eyes like a cheesy romcom, before Nines whispered, "May I kiss you again?"

Gavin nodded, and they proceeded to spend far too long making out like teenagers in a car on the side of the road. Eventually, just as Gavin was about to undo his seatbelt and climb into the androids lap, Nines remarked that they should return to work. Gavin groaned out loud, before huffing out a reluctant 'fine' and moving back to his side of the seat. Nines started up the engine and they pulled back onto the main road in silence. Gavin leant his elbow up on the windowsill, casting a glance back at his partner whose lips quirked upwards in acknowledgement. He felt the unashamed grin spread across his lips and made no attempts to stop it. 

"I should stress that I do have some stipulations we should discuss. I would like to remain 'exclusive', as I believe humans call it." Nines started, turning his head to fix Gavin a hard stare. "I have no intentions on sharing you with _anyone_." 

Oof, and if that didn't hit Gavin in the gut like a suckerpunch, all of the blood in his body immediately rushing south. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks - something that clearly brought Nines some satisfaction, judging from his smirk. 

"Does tomorrow evening work for you?"

Gavin nodded wordlessly, trying his best to calm the furious blush that had no doubt spread across his entire face. 

"Good. I'll pick you up at seven."

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, before Gavin interjected, "You know, I thought you were bringing me out here to kill me."

The sound that Nines made, a hearty, soulful laugh, body nearly doubled over in hysterics, was one Gavin would hold onto for the years to come in his memory. In time he'd forget having to grab at the wheel, Nines so in tears from laughter that he was unable to focus on his driving and nearly sent them into oncoming traffic. He would however, remember this as the first time he really heard Nines laughing hard, and it was so warm and genuine and _human_ that of course it was at this exact same moment that he admitted to himself that he was in love. And he was okay with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's dooooone! Thank you all so much for reading and your support in the form of kudos, comments, subs, whatever, I really appreciate it 💓 This has been a lot of fun to right, and I don't doubt I'll be coming back to Reed900 again at some stage. 
> 
> In the meantime, you can find me over on Tumblr at IntraSomnium 👋 Next up, I'll be pulling my finger out and cracking on with my long neglected Reylo fic (lol) Smugglers Redemption, because god TROS was a shit-show. After that, I've got a few ideas plotted out but nothing fully formed yet, so well see what happens. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I finally wrote some Reed900. This started as some freeform that was intended as fluff and got a little angry, and now it's gonna be some multi-fic enemies to lovers fluff provided I get my arse in gear and carry on writing it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic! Feedback, comments and kudos give me the strength to banish David Cage to the shadow realm.


End file.
